Punishment
by RidiculouslyObsessedWithSlash
Summary: Seras misses her target, Alucard is not happy.


**This is a story I wrote long ago, so it isn't as improved as my other ones.**

* * *

Seras layed on the grass with the Canon, waiting for her momet to pull the trigger. The Freak vampire her and her Master had been sent out to destroy was now fleeing for its pathic life.

Police girl, if you miss...You will be punished Alucard said through the connection he shared with his fledgeling. His voice was teasing, it also dripped with sex. Which caused Seras to blush.

"I-...I won't miss!" Seras muttered, as she saw her moment to pull the trigger. Her finger tightened around the triger, Seras hesitated. She pulled the trigger, but because of her hesitation she missed and the freak vampire got away. Damn! She thought to herself.

However Alucard materlized in front of the freak vampire. "Going somewhere?" He asked, grinning wide. He then pulled out Jackel and shot at the Freak vampire who did nothing but stood there. He easily killed it. He then dissapeared from his spot and materalized behind Seras with a tsking sound.

Seras began to get up, her blue eyes wide. Was he really going to punish her? What would he do? "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Police-girl. You shouldn't have hestaited. Now, I get to punish you." He said with a smirk."

* * *

Alucard would have punished her right there, if it hadn't been for the fact he had to give Integra his misson report.

Once they had got back to Hellsing, Alucard had grabbed Seras gently by the arm and dragged her towards his room. Once they were in, the doors were shut by an invisible force.

"Master! What are you going to do?" Seras asked with wide innocent eyes.

"You'll see Seras Victoria." He said her name in a teasing way, his tone dripping with seduction.

Alucard began to lead Seras over to the bed. He pushed her onto the bed, and black tendrails would keep her tied down to the bed.

Seras blushed slighty, she struggled agaisnt the tendrials. "Wha? Master?"

Alucard then smirked as he let his hands roam her clothed body and in a quick movement her clothes would be ripped off of her body.

Seras then blushed deeply. "Master..." She muttered.

Alucard then hovered over her, "When you refused to drink my blood, you became mind, Body and soul." He smirked, "How does that sound, Police-girl? Do you still want to refuse my blood? Or do you want to me mine, completely?"

Seras looked at him, blinking. "I...I want to be yours...completly."

"What was that? I can't hear you." Alucard said.

"I'm yours!" She exclaimed louder.

Alucards deep laughter could then be heard, "Very well then." He nipped at her neck as he unhooked her bra, and tossed it behind him. His hands then began to massage her large mounds of flesh, which earned a deep red blush and a soft moan from Seras. She had never felt pleasure like this before.

Alucard leaned in and kissed her a long and hard kiss, but yet it was still a passionte one. He sank his fangs into Seras's neck, which would send waves of pleasure to her. He began to drink from her as he contunied his assult on her breast.

Seras gasped as she felt Alucard sink his fangs in his neck. She then tried to rub her legs agaisnt each other as she felt herself get wet, but she couldn't since she was tied to the bed. She let out another moan.

Alucard soon pulled back licking his lips. He then leaned in and swirled his tounge around her nipple, earing a gasp of pleasure from Seras. Seras could do nothing as she was still tied to the bed. Alucard then began to suck on her left breast, pulling her nipple into his mouth as he kept massaging her other breast.

Alucard contunied this for some time until he ripped her panties of, he moved his head down to her pussy. He thrust his finger into her and began pumping in and out of her.

Seras's eyes widened when he thrust his finger in her but she let out a loud moan. She bucked her hips wanting more.

Alucard flicked his tounge out, he found her clit and began moving his tounge in a circular motion around her clit. Which caused Seras to moan loudly in a string of moans.

"Master..." Seras moaned out.

"Yes?"

"I..." Seras said.

"You what, Police-girl? Tell me how much you want me. How badly you want me." Alucard wanted to fuck her untill she screamed.

"I want you Master...I want you to fuck me, please..." She begged. "Take me already and stop teasing!" She growled out.

Alucard chuckled, hot breath teasing her. "As you wish." He phased out of his clothes and soon thrust into her.

Which caused Seras to scream in pain, tears in her eyes. Alucard remained motionless and still, until she healed and grew used to him.

"You can move now..." Seras told him sofly.

And so he did. Alucard began moving, slow but powerful strokes, in and out of Seras. Seras wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck, letting out a small moan.

She moved her hips to match his thrust. "Nn...Faster!..."

Alucard obliged, he moved faster inside of her. Seras moved her hips in rythem to his thrusts.

Soon they had both reached their climax and Alucard slipped out of Seras and pulled her onto of him.

"Your mine, never forget that" He said possively in her ear.

"I'm yours, Master." Seras said, before she fell asleep curled up on his chest.


End file.
